Water pipes have long been popular for smoking various dried plants, but they involve problems in effectiveness, expense, assembly costs, and convenience of cleaning. The invention involves recognition of a way of substantially improving on a type of water pipe commonly called a "bong", and the invention aims at a more effective water pipe that is better able to cool the smoke, is economical to make and assemble, and is easily taken apart for convenience of cleaning.